


Heartbeat Blast

by NegativeDiva



Category: Dankira!!! - Boys be DANCING!- (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Online Relationship, Rare Pairings, Theater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/pseuds/NegativeDiva
Summary: Mikki is an actor from a small theater troupe that provides plays to the city's theater, for months a boy had caught his attention for coming back every play he and his troupe act on, with this in mind the young actor tries his hardest to one day get to talk with the boy that took so much of his interest.
Relationships: Miki Nozomu/Atago Rentaro
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Queen of the most rare pair ever here providing you all a new multichapter fanfic that I hope to finish and don't let aside.
> 
> I've had this idea while playing Heartbeat Blast and hearing the song for a while, because as I heard the lyrics I kept hearing the word "gekijo" and thought it was from theater (劇場) , but apparently it also means Passion (激情), which made me even more inspired to make this fanfic.
> 
> So, here I come with this beautiful AU kinda inspired by what I felt hearing Heartbeat Blast before seeing the translations and probably gonna have some references to the song as I keep writing, who knows!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

On the same seat, that same face. He looked towards the stage with such a blank stare, but even with the same stare he would come back over and over again for every single play that the theater would hold.

Starting from their very first stage on spring until now, the same boy would come and sit at the exact same seat as always, either when the theater was filled with people eager to see the play or when almost no one would come because the fancy Montegu house would be offering a performance display of the Etoile school of ballet for the public.

He never cared what would happen on the day, that boy would be there. Mikki always thought how wonderful it was for them to have a very loyal fan, even Seito's young brother wouldn't come that often to the theater and this shows how much the boy cared. The brown haired boy wondered who was him and what he thought it was so fascinating on their plays, he wondered if the boy liked their plays for the same reason Mikki did for the songs they practiced so hard to make and perform or if it was for the original stories that they all crafted together.

He really wanted to talk with the boy one day, but he never found time to run to the audience and call for that blue haired boy to talk. No matter how quick Mikki finished changing, once he came to the audience it would already be empty. It took time and this made him very sad.

Soma probably had noticed at this point, he cared deeply about his 'Bon' and sometimes overdid his limits to make everything work inside that theater, so seeing that he wasn't his usual cheerful, the leader of their group started to worry 24/7 for him, making sure he was okay and sometimes he and Seito would pamper him more than usual to make him smile.

No matter how much he loved his friends, nothing could get that boy out of Mikki's head. He just hoped that one day he would be able to talk with that mysterious boy. 

"Usually isn't it the opposite?" He heard the voice of his friend while the taps on the phone and the clicks of the nail hitting the screen kept going 

"What do you mean, Mahirun?"

"Usually isn't the fan who falls for the idol??" Finally the cellphone was put down and he could see the face of his friend with that smirk he has when he wanted to pull a prank on someone "Mikki, you're such a weirdo LMAO!"

"Mahirun! You're so mean!" Mikki hitted softly the feminine boy in front of him while laughing a bit "It's just! So… mysterious! He appeared there one day, and then he kept appearing every play we do!"

"Well, it's not like he likes trending things! You said that during Etoile's open performances he would still go to the theater, so it may be something there!"

Even if sometimes Mahiru was a little mean to others, Mikki knew that he was someone he could trust. They were friends since Mahiru first entered in the school, they had the same taste of things and always shared so many good conversations that would take so many hours until another friend of his, Reiji, would come and tell him to go back home. 

If there was someone who would understand him about his interest on that boy it definitely would be him.

"Maybe it's because of Soma!" Or something like an ice water bucket would be thrown at him like this. "You know, even Ageha-sama had fallen for him! Even if he is just from this small theater he even know big names like Ageha-sama!!!" Mahiru took his cellphone back, scrolling quickly to his idol's shabesta and opening the fatidic image of the day that the models of Jormungand had visited the theater only because of Soma's presence. He reminded so vividly of that day that he still can hear those flirts between the model and his friend. 

As Mahiru babbled about how he really was jealous of Soma, Mikki started to wonder if maybe that was it. He totally would understand that boy if he came to see his senior, Soma was wonderful on everything he did and capturing people's eyes was definitely one of the things he did with perfection. More than ever, Mikki started to wonder if that was the reason why the boy would come. 

He preferred to don't open much about it to the members of the theater and just decided to cope with his curiosity feelings for a while. This wouldn't bring him anywhere so what he had to do now was to breath and keep practicing for the next big play they were planning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter on Rentaro's POV now~  
> I'll be doing like this, chapters on both of character's POVs  
> There is also a third way I'll write chapters but that stays for the next one.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

It was just a boring afternoon, Ginko was at his job and Kento wouldn’t shut up about this theater that his big brother was in. He couldn’t care less, he just accepted to go because Ginko asked so.

_‘Go with him, since I won’t be able to.’_ , that’s what he said and that’s why he was sitting on that seat with Kento non-stop talking to him during all the await. As if the actors heard his thoughts of wanting to see the redhead quiet, the play started and without noticing Rentaro’s full attention was set on the play, not even on games he had put such an attention.

What called his attention the most was the youngest actor on the stage, he looked so cheerful and cute and the way he smiled just got to Rentaro, he didn’t understood why, it just happened and his eyes couldn’t stop staring at him.

His bright aura stuck with him so badly, that blue haired boy didn’t even notice when his feet kept bringing him to the same theater over and over again every time that a new play of that small theater group happened. It has been at least four months since he kept going to the place to see every single play.

Sometimes Rentaro felt like that boy could look to him, like if those green eyes were locked on him, be it when the theater was filled with people or when he was occupying one of the various empty seats of the theater.

It felt weird for him, a person with so much trouble to communicate, a person who disliked people, wanting to talk with a person that looked too much excited for his own limits.

It’s because it reminds me of Mochi.

That’s what he said to himself. But he was sure that the way he felt for Mochi and the way he felt for that actor from the Theater Bell troupe were extremely different.

Today again, he was going to spend the entire night in the netgame, every time his head was filled with those thoughts, the first thing he would do was enter in the game and focus on something there until his mind forgot about the boy. It worked temporarily, but he was sure eventually he would forget about that boy from the theater.

While he logged in, he heard his room's door opening and from there Ginko entered, he may had come back from his work at some point and he didn’t even notice…

“I called you for dinner but you didn’t answer me.” He said putting a plate with food on his computer desk

“Sorry, I had my headphones on while playing again…” The oldest one sighed and sat on the bed that was found nearby his desk

“Are you feeling alright, Rentaro?”

“... Why do you ask, Ginko?” this question wasn’t something he would expect from the man who had been taking care of him for the past two years.

It has been so much time that he had ran away from his house and started to live with Ginko, he took care of him like his father never did and it felt surely comforting like a family sometimes, however no matter how long it has been, Ginko never felt weirdly worried like this and so he started to wonder if there was something wrong with him.

“You seem a little sparse recently… Is there any problem?”

"No, I'm okay… You don't need to worry about it…" the boy quickly clicked on the character labeled as 'Ai' in the game and soon he was inside. It didn't take long for in the chat to appear a message directed to him. _'I was waiting for you! (´Д⊂ヽ no one from our party entered yet so I didn't want to go out from the city alone'_ that classic message with kaomojis and so much cheerfulness into it from Mochi started to make him remember why he was mostly there for

"Kento told me about the play." He brought his attention back to Ginko who was laying on his bed with his hands resting on the back of his head "He said you keep coming back, is that theater that good?"

"... They are alright." Not being able to properly focus on the wave of messages coming from his friend, he typed a _‘wait’_ as he kept hearing Ginko.

"Next week I have a day off, it's during the day of their play. I was thinking to take you and Kento, since last time I couldn't go." Hearing those words made his heart stop a beat, Rentaro couldn't know if it was for the anxiety of his guardian to know what took so much of his attention or if it was the thrill to be able to see those green eyes directed at him once more.

"... It will be good, at least it will be quiet this time." With the remark, the older one made something that sounded like a chuckle.

"Well, Kento is very hyped, I guess… But this makes him cute." The man stood up from his bed and gave a small pat on his head "I will take care of Vega now. Don't forget to eat this time."

With that said the silver haired man took off and he was left alone inside his room. Rentaro turned on the voice chat and decided to try and eat a bit this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm writing it too fast (*/_＼)  
> I already have like three chapters ready for this, but I really don't feel like writing a slow burn between those two  
> This is the part of the fanfic where you guys start to scream at me because they are 100% dumb. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it at least!

"Sorry, my brother was scolding me for not coming to dinner." Ai's voice said while clearly having a bit of trouble on talking while eating.

"You always forget to eat! Sometimes I feel like I need to go there and feed you~" even being so cheerful, Mochi knew when to change a bit to more serious principally when it came to worry about his best friend.

They had met inside a dungeon, the female character had got lost inside and was a very low level and it was because of something that troublesome that Ai met her… or him, actually. As for the first time they voice chatted, Ai discovered that even with a female avatar the one controlling the cute girl was just a boy.

He explained that the girls character models and outfits for the game were cuter so he decided to go with it. As much as Ai understood, every moment they talked he remarked how no one on the platform would believe on him that easily.

They ended up making a party together and their party grew a bit once some new players decided to send invitations as well.

_ 'It will be cool!' _ Mochi said and so he invited them. They were mostly newbies but soon enough they got the hang of it. 

Sometimes he caught himself thinking that it was more fun to go in quests with his party than to go in raids with his guild, and this made poor Ai a bit confused about his feelings towards the game.

Once he finished to eat, he put his attention back to the game as he and Mochi advanced to the next city.

"Did you got enough skill levels to unlock that new magic?"

"Yes~ I wanted to ask you about it!"

"I will tell you how to do it, but we need to go to the next city first to get some items for me."

"Oh yeah! I need to fix my staff! It's about to break!"

"For this level you better get another one, I can get you it."

Mochi understood that when in-game, Ai mostly would want to focus on it so he didn't waste time on talking much things about his personal life. This was something that Ai liked about him and what made him become his best friend in-game actually. However, from time to time, they would share thoughts of their personal life. Mochi usually would be the one who talked about this sort of things, Ai usually would just let him talk and don’t mind much, when he wanted to talk back he would, but they never spent that much time talking about this sort of stuff. Today wasn’t different, as they kept talking, Mochi changed the subject to something that had happened to him at school and Ai heard him as they walked over through the map.

“I was talking to my friend today, and remember that boy I told you that I’ve been seeing?”

“Yes…”

“He said that maybe he was interested on my senior… I mean, I understand him, even international models come to see him, so I wouldn’t doubt that…”

“Well, maybe your senior is less loud…”

“AI!!! You’re so mean!!”

Ai gave a small laugh while Mochi kept sulking. He always complained about Mochi being loud or too excited, but this was something he enjoyed the company of the boy, it felt lively to be with him and this was something weird but good.

“But what is the deal with it?”

“I don’t know… It’s just… I’m so curious about him… If he likes what we do at my job and why he keeps coming back… But if it’s just because of my senior, I don’t know how to feel…”

“Hm… Don’t think much about it… It may not even be it… You can’t never know until you talk to the person…”

“... You are right!! I won’t mind it until I’m able to talk to him!”

They soon started to fight with monsters and the conversation died out very quickly, after so many fights and screams coming from Mochi everytime a monster almost killed him they stopped a little to heal their HP and this time Ai was the one who brought back the conversation.

“By the way, I guess I forgot to tell you… About a boy I’ve seen…”

“Oh, don’t tell me you have a crush on a guy!!”

“Shut up… It’s not a crush, I just thought he reminded me of you... “

“Oh, how how?”

“Like this. The way he acts it’s like extra excited and everytime he talks it feels like I’m seeing you there.”

“I didn’t expect it!! Did you ever talked to him?”

“No, I can’t…”

“Eh? But why?” with the question Ai gave a deep sigh and a silence kept over them “... Ai?” a small sound informing something sounded and the subject quickly changed.

“LeChien and his friends are online. They said they were in the next city already, let’s go before Ange goes to the next area without us.”

“Oh sure…” understanding that Ai didn’t want to talk about this subject, Mochi quickly moved off from it and welcomed his friends in the voice chat.

The rest of the night was lively inside the game, everyone had fun and once the time came, everyone went off, Mochi was the last one to log off tho, when Ai informed him he had a raid to do, Mochi turned off the voice chat but before going off a single message was sent to him at the private messages.

  
  


(´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡ _I hope you can talk with him. I’m gonna give all my support to you!!_  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to talk about my thoughts on how I had choosen Mikki's game name alias before ending the chapter.  
> I thought putting "Mickey" would be too obvious for Rentaro to notice, so I decided to search for something else.
> 
> My first thought was to see what his name actually meant and it gave me something more interesting... Nozomu's kanji (望), for some reason, can be read as Mochi.
> 
> Recently, I discovered that this was also the pattern that Rentaro had choosen his game alias in canon (Ai). As basically his name "Atago (愛宕)" has the kanji of Love (愛), hence Ai. We know that Kei also did something like this (Kei means firefly, and Luciole is Firefly in French.) so I guess if I would choose other names for them it would follow this pattern!
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter comes soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rentaro's side again! Here we go! I'm writing too fast, goddamn stop me!

“Wake up, jerk!!” he felt being thrown with a strength on his face and a heavy body laying on him. “We gonna be late, Rentaro!!”

His purple eyes opened, still burning as if he didn’t blinked for so long. He tried to take his phone to see what was the hour but a hand had taken it and this made him remember that there was a dead weight on him.

“Get out of my back, Kento…” 

“Oh! You woke up!!” the body went off sitting on him and making a bit of weight on his back to stand up next to his bed “Ginko-san told me to wake you up! Come on we’re gonna be late!”

Rentaro kept looking at the redhead by his side with a dead look, seeing there was no way to make him go away he just sighed and sat on his bed, stretching a bit and yawning, wanting to sleep more.

Without any warning, he took the pillow that Kento used to hit him earlier and threw it with all his strength back at him, who started to scream and try to hit him again with it. 

The two boys always ended up in heated up discussions, mostly because they had extremely different personalities. As much as the redhead didn't like Rentaro for his own reasons, the blue haired boy wasn't also the best of people and liked to provoke him as much as he could. However sometimes, Kento would take a not so interesting reaction and an actual fight would start between them.

While the two were trying to hit each other in that pillow fight, a loud noise coming from the door brought the attention of boys.

"Rentaro! Kento! Stop this and get ready! You don't have time for bickering!!" Just like always the only one who stopped the boys from all that heated discussions was none other than Ginko. Mostly like because of Kento.

Hearing the older male, Rentaro pushed Kento out off his room and started to get ready. While he dressed up for school, the boy found the phone the redhead had hidden while he was waking up. He took it and saw the hour and it definitely was quite late, but last night his guild had a very important raid with an unusual world boss and they couldn't lose it. 

Rentaro sighed about to put his phone on his pocket when a new messages alarm came up. The screen showing the familiar name alias made the boy sigh a little.

_ 'I hope you have a good day, Ai! (っ˘ω˘ς ) I won't be able to enter on the game today (｡•́︿•̀｡) I have to stay late on my job because of something important coming on" _

The overly cute message coming from Mochi gave him a bit of sadness. He really liked it and when they played together and even if today he would do something in the game, not playing with him somehow would be a missing piece of his day.

Rentaro remembered when the boy gave him his LINE, he never had this sort of closeness to someone he met online, but the boy trusted him so badly that he didn't even though twice on giving his LINE. Mochi wasn't dumb, though, he knew Rentaro could be someone dangerous so he never opened himself about his real name, real job or anything, which he didn't guilt the boy.

He answered his friend with an okay, and moved out of the room. 

Like always, Kento was all over Ginko and the older one didn’t even bother as most of the times. Deep down, he knew how the silver haired one always held deep care towards the redhead, principally as things happened to him.

The fact Ginko was an ex gang member was enough to scare half of the street of talking to him, no one ever thought about messing with the man neither with the child he swore to protect. However Kento wasn't part of them yet, he was just a boy wandering around and he got in trouble while coming back to school. Luckily the silver haired man saw the thugs coming to bother him and came by in the right time. 

' _ He is with me. Move along. _ ' was enough to make them run away scared of the man. With this, Kento started to admire and practically follow Ginko. When he discovered about Rentaro and how the boy studied on the same school at him, this was basically a free pass to see the older one every day.

In the end, the man accepted Kento as one of them and just like Rentaro, the redhead got the same treatment over the street. 

“Remember to make him eat, Kento.” He said while giving the redhead boy a bento wrapped around a cloth that reminded them of one of Ginko’s bandanas. 

“Leave it to me, Ginko-san!! He won’t skip lunch today again!” with those words Rentaro couldn’t help but sigh.

And so the two of them walked over the path to school, the redhead noticed how stuck on his phone the blue haired one was and how he didn’t stop typing. He approached the boy to look over his shoulder and try get a peek of what he was doing.

“What is this game? Is that one where you got the cute monsters?!” 

“What are you doing… Move…” With his free hand, the boy tried to push the redhead away, but once his eyes caught the screen of a conversation, it felt like the perfect moment to bother Rentaro.

“Ooh, what is that? You talk with people? Who is it? A Girl?”

“It’s just someone from my guild at the game, now move!”

“Hey, I just wanna know! … Is a girl right? It has a cute name like Mochi, so it must be.”

“It’s not your business…” with this, Rentaro was now sure that his day wouldn’t be as quiet as he prayed it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to note that Kento was talking about Pokemon Go... But I didn't know how to say it lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa! I just noticed this fanfic has at least 28 hits and 3 kudos??  
> Thank you so much for everyone who is enjoying this so far!
> 
> Anyway, here we are getting close to the big point for those dorks (╯✧▽✧)╯   
> Also, today's chapter have the appearance of my Dankira Coach, Mei, so forgive me guys (*_ _)人 
> 
> Just in case, here is the baby girl: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ENt-IpEWsAgo3Pv?format=png

“Let’s do that scene again, from the start!”

The voice from the director of the play sounded. They got in position once again and the scene started to roll, slowly the actors would perform the actions that were required for the play. Mikki waited as his seniors exchanged their love vows to each other as Soma took Seito by his hand leading him as if in a dance. 

That was the signal for him to enter.

Shock, disbelief, all of those feelings being shown in that scene, as if he had been betrayed by a loved one.

Usually he wouldn’t do scenes like this, usually he would be called for more light-hearted scenes, funny, comedy, the most romantic scene he did wasn’t even that serious. 

This play was about a Love Triangle, an unrequited love and so many misunderstandings, he wasn’t exactly a fan of those sort of plays, but he was sure he could pull this sort of thing with a bit of practice. 

ACUTE wasn’t a happy ending play, he didn’t know where their director and his seniors had came up with this play, he started to wonder if the boy who had been watching their play would like this. Mikki then started to wander off far with his thoughts about the blank boy that always had eyes to him.

It’s just when some fingers snapped on his face that he woke up.

“Mikki! Wake up!” 

“M-Mei-chan!” A small chuckle came from the blonde girl in front of him

“Soma’s technique of snapping fingers surely works!” He started to blush with the fact he had to be awaken from his thoughts. “You had been quite weird recently, is it because of this girl who keeps texting you?” Mei said while having Mikki’s phone on hand, he totally forgot he gave it to her before starting the practice and not only that he totally forgot closing the messages with Ai before handing her it.

The blonde girl was one of his closest friends together with Mahiru, if there was something bothering him, she usually would be one of the first people to know, however with Mei being part of their troupe he didn’t feel like talking about the boy and what bothered him so much.

It was mostly because of the fact that now Mikki kept being bothered by Mahiru’s words about Soma and even if he trusted Mei with secrets, he couldn’t push himself to tell this sort of secret to her, not when she was also someone his seniors trusted.

“Mei-chan!!” Mikki tried to take his phone back from the blonde girl’s hand who kept pushing him “Don’t read my messages!!”

“Too late~ Then who is Ai?" With a sulky face, the brown haired boy just gave up on trying to get his phone and just answered the girl.

"It's a friend, I met him in a game!"

"Oh, that explains a lot of the messages!" With that explained Mei gave the boy his phone back "But why you are so weird recently?"

Looking behind the girl, he saw his seniors together talking about what he thought it could be the play. Mikki noticed how close they were and a small light of hope had grown on him, maybe the boy didn't had his eyes for Soma, he was always so much over Seito and others that maybe the boy didn't even minded to look at him.

He remembered Mei was still waiting for an answer and looked back at her who still waited for explanations. He gave a deep breath and once he was about to talk, a sudden voice came close to his ears.

"Bon! Good work on the acting! You look so mature there! Here, have a candy-chan!" Seito appeared out of nowhere handing a small candy to Miki who, together with Mei, just got scared and screamed with the redhead popping out.

"Sei-kun!! When you got here!!!" With the startle the boy didn't notice his phone slipping out of his hand.

"Oh, here. Be careful, my child" Now Soma was the one who appeared next to them with no warning, before the phone met the ground, he was able to hold it. 

"So-chan! You too!" He gave a small giggle as the younger one sulked looking to them, but gave his phone back to the boy "Thanks…"

"We were just talking how Bon was doing so well on the play~" the redhead said while giving a candy to the blonde one who watched the scene quietly

"Maybe one day you'll be able to be the protagonist of your own play, that is… If Mei allow us to do it ♡" both the seniors looked to the girl who until now kept watching the scene.

"Ah, sure! I guess he does deserve it!"

As they smiled and talked about the play, Mikki couldn't stop thinking about what Soma just had told him. A play that he would be the protagonist, he wondered what sort of play it could be… Mikki started to get a bit too happy with the idea and almost didn't pay attention to what the others were talking.

Once time came, they all prepared to go out. Today he decided to take a ride back with Soma so he waited as his senior said goodbye to Seito, which even if it didn't sound something that would take too long… for them it did. 

Sometimes the boy wondered if those two were a thing, they never said a word about commitment, but the more he looked the more it seems like…

After a lot of talk, Soma finally entered in the car and an awkward silence took place for some weird reason. He wasn't the only one to notice, as to break the silence the black haired man raised his voice.

"Is something bothering you, Bon?" As if he could read through him, the worried eyes of Soma kept looking at Mikki waiting for a honest answer. 

"... It's nothing, Sou-chan… It's just…" he curled a bit on the seat as if that could protect him from something "... I guess…" the boy thought about what his words would come out as, searching a way to tell his feelings to Soma, but not hurting him in the process "I think I like someone… But they might like someone else…" 

Once again the silence fell upon the two, this time not making an unsettling mood like before, it somehow felt comfortable. Soma looked at the younger one with a soft smile and brought his hand to the boy's hair caressing it gently. 

"So, our child is having his first love…" while he kept caressing Mikki's hair as an attempt to calm him, the man gave a sweet smile to the younger one that somehow felt bittersweet to the boy. "Don't feel so insecure, Bon. You are an amazing person, I'm sure the person is certainly liking you back"

For the rest of the night, those words stuck on Mikki's head, replaying non-stop like a broken recorder. 

He was happy that Soma thought so great of him, but at the same time he didn't know why he said those things. Soma didn't know that the person who Mikki had settled his eyes on may like him instead of Mikki.

Then it hit him back… At the time he didn't think how the words came out from his mouth, but then he remembered those words.

_ I think I like someone… _

Without thinking twice Mikki took his phone quickly and sent a message to his friend. His body trembling as he just received a shocking new. The boy waited for his friend to answer so he could talk to him. It didn't take that much of time as he expected and with the confirmation coming from him that he could talk, he decided to send a message to talk with him for a bit...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit of time to post, but it's mostly because I forgot to post lol  
> The chapter is just a conversation so it may be kinda boring, sorry 人(_ _*)

_ Ai says: _

_ What happened, Mochi? You shouldn't be sleeping at this hour? _

_ Mochi says: _

_ Look who is saying… Still on raids or dungeons? _

_ Ai says: _

_ Yes, but it's boring.  _

_ Mochi says: _

_ I just came back from work and wasn't feeling so well… _

_ Ai says: _

_ It's because of that guy again? _

_ Mochi says: _

_ Kinda? _

_ Hey, Ai, do you like someone? _

_ Ai says:  _

_ … Yeah… _

_ Mochi says: _

_ Is the boy you told me about yesterday? _

_ Ai says: _

_ Yeah… _

_ But it's more like a platonic love.  _

_ That boy is an actor, talking to him is out of question, Mochi. _

_ Mochi says: _

_ … I see… _

_ I… _

_ Think I like someone too… _

_ Ai says: _

_ … you do? _

_ Mochi says: _

_ … I just realized I have a crush on that boy I told you about… _

_ Ai says: _

_ You like boys? _

_ Mochi says: _

_ Eh? _

_ Ai says: _

_ No, it just I thought you would be the type to like being pampered by girls. _

_ Mochi says: _

_ Ai, you're mean! _

_ Ai says: _

_ Hey, I'm just saying… _

_ Mochi says: _

_ Can I call you? _

_ Ai says: _

_ … Sure _

_ —Call started 00:39— _

_ —Call ended 02:10— _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when things are starting to get down, and I need to keep writing in order to the fanfic keep going on. But I hope you all enjoy it as I try to fight Drive to keep writing this thing!!

It’s been a week since the talk he finally realized the feelings he had towards the other boy. He had a lot of time to think about everything that happened and he was certainly sure about his feelings now. 

His mind had time to relax for the play in the meantime as well and finally the day had come. Mikki was more than anxious, even with so much practice, it was normal for the anxiety to hit him from time to time. 

As he got to the theater for the last practice before the play, his mind brought back the thoughts of the boy who kept watching them and a small smile appeared on the brown haired one's face.

_ I hope he likes this one as well. _

Night quickly fell and with the time approaching, the empty seats started to be filled. Not quite like a full house, but not as empty as they had before. The green eyes kept watching cautiously to see if the boy would come to the theater, and not taking too long there he was. This time he came together with more two people, maybe friends. Mikki smiled and thought about going there, but before he could do anything Seito called him to get ready for the play. 

Not being able to do much, he went to the dressing room where by coincidence he found the redhead alone getting the outfits that were marked as Mikki's. The younger one felt quite weird to don't see Soma ready by the time he hit the dressing room, and so he decided to ask the older one as he helped Mikki with his figurine.

"Soma? Aah, I lost my figurine somewhere around the theater" the redhead answered while tying the ribbon on Mikki's outfits "I said I could find it, but he said it was better if he went to search it"

"Sei-kun always losing things~"

"Haha, I just forget where I put things" while they talked, the black haired man entered in the room with the figurine of the redhead in hands. "Oh! There he is!"

"I won't even ask how did you put it on the staff room" Soma said with an awkward smile giving the figurine back to Seito. "Oh! You look amazing, Bon!"

"Thank you! Nyaha!" Mikki said with his smile and signature pose while looking at Soma.

He somehow looked very proud while looking at him, and this may be because for Soma love is literally everything. Maybe the fact Mikki was in love with someone and doing so much for the theater made him proud of the younger one, but he didn't exactly know if that was it…

Soon it was the right time. They were all set in stage to start telling the story with their actions. A man who had husband and a lover, betraying the trust of the one he vowed to be with, as the husband suspected he was cheating he called his best friend but upon hearing the recognizable voice of his loved one everything broke… A marriage, a friendship… Everything in pieces and filled with the rage of the betrayal he took a knife and came to his best friend's house where he stabbed his husband and so himself… 

This was his first tragic play, and the idea of being the betrayed husband who snapped in the end wasn't exactly what Mikki expected at first but he surely discovered a new talent of his while playing this character. During all play he tried to take glimpses of the audience who sometimes looked shocked, others seemed angry at the character Soma played and then there was him… Just like always he kept watching everything with that blank stare while one of the friends he had beside him was quite angry and seemed to be wanting to scream at every scene he looked at them… 

As the play was over, they reunited at the stage together and thanked all the people there for coming to see them. Everyone was applauding them and it surely made them happy to see. Mikki looked back to the boy with his friends and finally noticed something important, the person with that boy was Seito's young brother.

With this knowledge he felt like he just got one step further on his plan to talk with him and as they came back to the dressing room, Mikki called Seito for a moment.

"Sei-kun, who was that with Kenken?" He directly went to the questions while changing his clothes

"Hm? Which one?"

"The one with the hoodie! He seems to always be here!"

"Ah! Atago-kun! He is a very good friend of Kento, they seem to be always hanging out" with that knowledge Mikki started to get a plan ready of talking to Kento about his friend "I noticed he always came when Kento did, but I never noticed he came to all of our plays! I even commented this with Soma"

"Eh?"

Noticing now it was just he and Seito inside the dressing room again. Soma didn't came in with them like he always would. Not wanting to believe the worst, Mikki slowly got out of the dressing room and peaked again from the stage to the audience.

And there was it… There was Soma talking with the boy he was for so long trying to speak with. Mikki didn't know how to react to this. Did Soma knew all this time? Did the boy actually liked Soma? What if Atago's face was because Soma said no to him? Why Soma talked to Atago in the first place?

It shouldn't be a bad thing, but he felt like it was. Maybe because he was jealous, maybe because he envied Soma on that moment, he didn't know why his head was feeling so weird right now and in that moment he just took his things from the dressing room and without waiting anyone just went home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*_ _)人 We're finally here. Hope you guys will enjoy this!

"Excuse me, you are Atago right?" As he was about to leave the theater the main actor, the guy who Rentaro was almost sure it was the leader of the troupe, came to talk to him.

It felt totally weird. In his entire life he didn't expected one of them to come and talk to him, besides Seito who was Kento's brother and knew him for always walking him home. 

Without knowing exactly what to answer he saw Ginko step in between them and be a bit protective over Rentaro.

“What do you want with Rentaro?” no matter if he wasn’t part of any sort of gang anymore, the silver haired one still had a threatening aura toward him.

“Oh, so your name is Rentaro?” The leader tried to give his hand to the boy but the threatening aura of Ginko kept making the air very thick between the four of them.

Kento was the one to stop the fight announced that he was his brother’s friend and he possibly didn’t mean any harm. Still hiding the boy behind him, Ginko allowed the man to talk but still watching over as if he could do anything to Rentaro.

He then proceeded with a story, that for sometime he had noticed Rentaro coming up to the theater and that recently he noticed how one of the members of his troupe, Miki Nozomu, had been very interested on him and had been waiting to see him in every play they did.

By name, the boy knew that Miki Nozomu was none other than the actor that had brought Rentaro to this theater over and over again and hearing the fact that he had been noticing his presence and expecting him every now and then, he started to feel a bit hopeful even if his face didn’t show much.

“I wanted to ask if you wouldn’t want to visit the dressing room to talk with him for a bit?” 

“I don’t mind.”

"Rentaro."

"It's okay, Ginko… I'll be back soon…"

And so he followed the man inside the backstage where he was brought to the dressing room. His heart felt like burst out of his chest, but he kept it cool as if he didn't want to show those people what was going inside his head… No one but Mochi should know about his feelings towards the young actor.

Stepping inside only one person was found there and it was only Kento's big brother, Seito. Rentaro sighed, was all of this for nothing? Had they used Miki Nozomu as a way to get him to the dressing room for something? It didn't seem so, as the leader asked Seito where 'Bon' was and he answered saying he wasn't feeling well and went home earlier to rest.

At first he felt a bit of worry, but he knew there was nothing he could do to reach to him. The older one only apologized for bothering him and his friends and without saying anything, the younger one came back to his friends.

They went out, after saying goodbye to Kento, and the entire way back was quite silent. Both him and Ginko didn’t raise their voice for the weird mood that was left. Even when they arrived home, the older one noticed Rentaro didn’t feel like talking and just silently agreed to leave the boy do what he wanted.

Rentaro just decided to go back to his usual routine, take his game, play, stay awake for the rest of the night. 

Once he put the hands on the console, a notification coming from his phone brought his attention to it. He took the phone in hands and seeing the notification he got surprised. There was a message from Mochi, he wasn’t waiting for him today as both had been busy. He quickly opened the message showing to him a single ‘Call me’ from his friend.

Without taking too long he hit the calling button and within 5 seconds, Mochi answered. His voice sounded like he had been crying and hearing this from his friend quite hurt on him. 

“Mochi, what happened?” his still uninterested voice didn’t sound like he was worried as he seemed.

“Ai… I want to see you…” between some hiccups his faint voice sounded making Rentaro’s heart skip a beat.

“What are you talking about? You don’t even know where I live…”

“... Would you tell me?”

The silence fell upon them, he didn't know how much he trusted Mochi and he didn't know how much he was trusted. At the same time he didn't know how much he wanted to interact with him outside the game, they were friends but… Rentaro never liked much talking to people. 

"... Yes…" A faint answer came from his mouth and before anything else he could return he received a notification.

He opened the message and it had a picture of a localization, probably where Mochi was on that moment. Rentaro knew that place. It seemed a nearby park he usually would go to practice with his hoverboard. The boy gave a deep breath and came back to the call

  
  


"... I live in the same city as you… My house isn't far from where you are…"

"... So can I see you?"

"Yeah, go to the park nearby. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

He had no idea what his head was thinking, just agreeing on meeting a stranger like this with so many danger, it was mostly because he couldn't help but feel bad for hearing Mochi cry. Even if they didn't actually knew each other, even if Rentaro hated talking to people, he still held some care for the boy he met over the game and he wanted to help him somehow.

He took the hoverboard and went outside the room passing by Ginko who tried to ask where he was going but had no answer. Rentaro just put his feet on the board and ran to the location he promised to met with Mochi.

In within 15 minutes, he arrived at the park and by the hour it had only a few people in. Mostly people jogging or skating around. It didn't sink to him that he also didn't know Mochi's face therefore he wouldn't know how to recognize him and this wasn't a good thing. 

His first idea was send a message asking to the boy how he looked, and in the meantime he would notice the people who were in their phone typing to answer.

Even so, a lot of people were doing it around the place and it was just quite hard to figure out. 

The answer from Mochi came quickly, light brown hair, short hair, blue jacket, it shouldn't be hard to find. But even so this didn't seem an unique thing, so he called him.

While he waited his friend to answer, Rentaro noticed that the younger actor from Theater Bell was there as well and once he saw him, he put his hoverboard on the ground and was ready to move from that place to another part of the park in order to avoid trouble… 

Until he picked up his phone.

"Ai? Where are you?" Rentaro wasn't exactly sure about it. He didn't know if he was seeing it right or if the boy just happened to pick his phone at the same time Mochi did… it could be coincidence.

"... Are you wearing a blue jacket with red triangles on it?"

"... Yes! You're here?"

"... Look to the side."

The actor soon turned to the sides to look for his friend and once he looked at Rentaro his green eyes who were shining so brightly with the idea of meeting Ai for the first time just turned into shock… 

Mochi was really Miki Nozomu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally are talking after like 8 chapters yaay!  
> I hope you guys enjoy it~

An awkward silence was dominating the air between them, no matter how much Rentaro could keep his blank face, inside, he and Mikki were feeling the same. 

There were no words needed for it, they knew what made this feeling so weirdly heavy between them. They didn't want to talk about it, it just felt… Weird. 

Meeting someone you know online it's one thing, now meeting someone you know online and knowing this person was someone you probably had fallen for… It's another level.

They didn't know what to say to each other, for good minutes, Rentaro just focused on his cellphone and Mikki just kept looking down at his hands who were grabbing the pants' cloth on his lap. 

Trying to feel less awkward about it, he decided to put up his best cheerful tone and talk to Rentaro once and for all.

"So, you actually was watching my plays all that time! I always wanted to ask you about it, Ai…"

"Rentaro…" before answering the boy's question he whispered

"Huh?"

"My name is Rentaro…" processing the information, he smiled as this was some sort of progress over the awkwardness that was crushing them earlier

"I'm Miki Nozomu, but call me Mikki okay~★"

"Hm… Whatever…" he took a deep breath and sighed looking at Mikki properly this time "And they weren't that big deal… I don't care about musicals."

"Eeh?! Then why you always came to see it!!"

  
  


As the brown haired boy kept softly pushing him to take out the answer a soft pink color shyly colored Rentaro's cheeks. He wondered if Mikki couldn’t be more oblivious to the question he just asked, he didn’t say much about his going to the theater, but at the same time Mikki should be aware of the reasons that brought him there.

For a moment the brown haired one seemed to had realized something and stayed a bit quiet. He then started to talk again and kept asking things to Rentaro once more.

"You… Went because of the actor you liked…" he finally seemed to realize, but then he kept going "Well, you finally were able to met the actor you liked… You talked to him and everything…" the green eyes looked away as if he was trying to avoid the blue one's gaze

"Yeah…"

"How was… to talk to Sou-chan?" With the question, the purple eyes looked directly at the figure beside him questioning if the boy has actually realized what was going on.

"Huh?"

"The actor you liked… Was Sou-chan, no? I mean… Mahirun said everyone likes him, so I assumed…"

"You must be very dumb, Miki Nozomu…" 

The boy gave a deep sigh as his friend looked at him confused. The two now were staring at each other, not wanting to stop this weirdly mutual feeling they shared during this entire time. With a serious face and without taking his eyes from the boy, Rentaro raised his voice in order to make it clear what were his motives.

"I just kept coming back there to see you, Miki. You kept reminding me of someone I've known for so long but never was able to see…" he sighed "... Maybe because I was also in love with Mochi this whole time…"

With those words being spoken, Mikki felt his face burn and be dye with the red color very quickly. It just felt so surreal… To see that the person he talked all this time was the one who he had a crush on, to be hearing those words from him… He just hoped that this dream never ended. 

And once again, the silence fell upon them. No words were said. However in this comfortable quietness, Mikki took the hand of Rentaro in his and laid his head on the boy's shoulder, allowing himself to just be like this without even asking to the blue one.

He didn't complained, he wasn't exactly on par with the idea of being this close to Mikki, as this was basically the first time they ever met, but at the same time he didn't mind the other one to be like this with him.

The hours kept passing with them raising their voice to ask questions to each other from time to time, until Rentaro remembered with his phone ringing that he forgot to tell Ginko in the rush where he was going. He needed to come back and tell him it was urgent…

"You really have to go?" Mikki said while snuggling closer to Rentaro who kept trying to push him

"Yeah, and you should too…" he stood up taking Mikki with him "It's already late…"

"My home is nearby… But… I wanted to stay with Renren a little bit more…"

"Renren?"

"It's a nickname! I give nickname to all my friends… Of course I will give to you too…" Mikki squeezed Rentaro's hand on his "Because before anything else, Renren is Ai, and Ai was always my best friend… And I want to know him even more…"

Rentaro smiled a bit and took his hoverboard getting ready to go home. He said goodbye to Mikki and directed himself to his home. 

The park being not that far, it didn't take long for Rentaro to arrive the house, but once he stepped inside ready to apologise to Ginko for disappearing like this, he was welcomed with the door locked. That meant Ginko wasn't home and Rentaro had to go inside with his own key which made the young boy worried. Moving to his room and putting back the hoverboard in place, the boy curled up with his cover and started to try message his guardian about his come back when, not two minutes later, the door opened.

He was about to go outside, but looking from his door, Rentaro was a bit shocked to see Kento with Ginko as well.

"I'm sorry for bothering you like this, Kento… I thought he might had ran to your house…"

"No problem, Ginko-san! I would had helped you anyway"

With those words, he saw both of them saying goodbye, and Ginko slowly directing himself to Rentaro's room once he closed the door. Without any words in an awkward silence they sit both on the bed. The one to start breaking the silence was the older one, feeling a bit of the threatening aura taking over the room.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" He started while looking at Rentaro.

"Is there something  _ you _ need?" Having the question being thrown back at him made him flinch "Kento joined you…"

"I went to his house to search for you"

"He was here…"

"Kento offered to help as I didn't know where you were."

"He is always running after you."

"Rentaro." The voice of Ginko raised as a way to keep the younger one at a certain place. He took a deep breath before continuing "Who is Mochi."

It felt heavy for him to talk about it now. He never told Ginko about Mochi, so he assumed Kento had spit the beans about the conversation he saw in his phone the other day. Rentaro understood partially why the redhead did it, but now that the secret he talked to Mochi was out he didn't know how to talk about it.

"It's no one…" he said while curling up on his bed. He heard Ginko sighing and covering him with a blanket before answering

"Kento told me about seeing you talking to someone called Mochi…"  _ Of course he did _ "He said it was a girl… Can you explain this to me?"

"It's just a person I've known because of a game…"

"Was this the reason why you ran away today?"

_ Maybe … _

Was what his head wanted to tell him, but the amount of questions would probably increase if he did so. Instead he just curled up more as Ginko kept talking.

"I worry about you, Rentaro… We were… That's why we want you to tell us about those things… We can never know who is on the other side of the screen."

"You sound like an old man…" with the small remark of the boy Ginko gave a chuckle and patted the boy's head

"Just remember I'm here for you."

Ginko went out of his room, leaving Rentaro alone once again. He took his phone and as he was about to start playing, a message with the identification of Mochi had arrived. He opened to see a very cute message of Mikki, like always.

_ ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡ I'm glad I met you today, I want to know more about Ai as well as I want to know Renren! Let's go out another time! _

A small smile formed on his mouth and he quickly answered the boy.

_ Sure… _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've took a bit of time to update this one, because I ended up focusing a bit more on Attractive Wonder, so please forgive me!!  
> But here it is! Finally a new chapter for Heartbeat Blast and I have to say, it's going to get cheesy.

Dreamy eyes, that’s all Mahiru and Mei could see from their friend eyes. Since he arrived at school, the boy kept drifting off every time he had a chance, his green eyes kept sparkling every time he looked at his phone messages. 

They tried to ask one or two times but every moment they had a chance, a new message kept taking the attention of the light brown haired boy.

“Mikki!!” Mahiru called him, while the blonde girl took the phone out of the boy’s hands 

“AH!! Mahirun! Mei-chan! What was that?”

“We ask you, what is going on?” Mei asked while showing his phone “You didn’t took your eyes off here all day!”

Looking to his phone again, the boy’s cheek started to get a pinkish color, maybe for not noticing how time had been passing so fast while talking with Rentaro. Seeing his friends staring at him both with sulky faces as if they waited for an explanation, a shy smile appeared on Mikki’s face making both of the friends notice that something had happened.

“I… met Ai yesterday…” with the face of Mikki, something clicked on the blonde girl’s head.

“Wait, that person you talked on the online game?”

“Who?”

The more Mahiru asked about the situation the more Mikki’s shy face started to get more and more red. The more Mikki thought about it, he kept remembering about how he and Rentaro talked as Mochi and Ai. He enjoyed talking with Ai, they were close, but he wondered if they were that close. 

Rentaro had said to him that he liked Mikki because he may had a crush on Mochi, but in his situation he never thought about it. He never thought about how much he enjoyed their time together and how much closer he wanted to be of his gaming partner. Messaging him even about his deepest secrets that not even Mahiru, Mei or his fellow members of Theater Bell knew about. The way he always woke up excited to see or send a new message to him, and how happy he was while playing together…

Maybe he did like Ai before? 

“So! This person, is someone Mikki played together?”

“For the messages, yes…”

“And they had met!”

“Yeah, that’s what he said!”

“But didn’t you like the boy who was always on your plays?” with Mahiru’s remark, a silence was put between the trio and the pink eyes of Mei were the one staring at Mikki now waiting for an answer.

“... T… They are the same…” the whispering voice of the brown haired boy was enough to set a loud ‘WHAT’ reaction from both Mahiru and Mei who now couldn’t stay still with any less details.

It was kinda embarrassing, but the more he tried to hide the more they kept asking him, so he decided to let it out. Remembering all the trajectory of how he and Rentaro had met, he started to remember some small things that happened since the day he started playing. The way how Rentaro taught him things of the game with patience even when he sometimes bothered him, how his reaction towards the knowledge of Mochi not being a girl was when they first had their call… How he kept jokingly sending him kisses in game, just to annoy him… Or maybe not so jokingly… 

The more his friends heard about the story the more reactions they kept having, until the final moment was finally said. Their encounter, how everything happened and how everything just happened a while ago.

With both Mei and Mahiru looking at him in disbelief the first one to talk was none other then the blonde girl herself, sulking and ready to scold the boy.

“Are you telling me you ran away because of some stuff Machan put in your head? Come on, Mikki! Soma and Seito were deeply worried about you!”

“Hey! My arguments were grounded on reality!” Mahiru started to try defending himself.

While all the chaotic scolding coming from Mei was happening, Mikki took his phone again and gave a soft smile looking to the new message that had been sent to him just less than 20 seconds ago. 

He stood up stopping the scolding quickly. He took his bag and with his cat smile and pose he winked at his friends while getting ready to go.

“Sorry, I’ll be going right now, I have something to do!!”

“What, wait!! Mikki, at least tell Soma and Seito what happened yesterday!”

“I’ll call them later, Mei-chan!! I need to go!!”

He quickly ran, his smile getting bigger and bigger. The eyes couldn’t stop sparkling as he watched the message that Rentaro just had sent to him.

_ I just got out of school. Want to met at the Blue Moon Cat Cafe? _

Not expecting this sort of message Mikki couldn’t stop but smile and laugh out of the happiness he was feeling. He wondered if he could consider this his first date with Rentaro.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the recent news I decided it would be nice to post what I had ready for this one, I'll be trying to fix the last chapter I've wrote and finish one more in order to keep posting, but I hope you enjoy this chapter (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

The entire day had been quite strange, first at morning he and Ginko kept this awkward mood, he really didn’t know why exactly this was so heavy, but maybe the worry from disappearing last night without words had got heavy on his guardian’s mind. During the time he spent at school, he couldn’t hear anything, his mind had been too focused on his phone screen either be for the game or for Mochi’s message and every single time those messages popped up, Rentaro felt something weird on his stomach.

Memories from last night kept rewinding in his mind every message Miki send. Knowing who Mochi was, telling his feelings to him, everything just making him feel weird. He tried to keep his mind on track, playing games or anything, but nothing could take his mind from the brown haired boy right now.

Giving up on fighting those thoughts, as the bell announced the end of classes, Rentaro quickly sent a message to his gaming partner. He reminded of a cat cafe he used to go to when he wanted the quietness and with a smile he sent a message to Miki who quickly answered to him with a positive answer.

Without even talk to Kento, the boy took his hoverboard and rode all the way to the cat cafe. Entering at the place he just picked a place to sit until his friend arrived. It didn’t take too long to see the boy entering and looking all over the place searching for the boy, so he raised his hand in order to signalize to Miki where he was and quickly he ran to Rentaro with a big smile on his face, this felt quite bright.

“Renren ☆” The brown haired boy sat in front of him still with a big smile that felt like he was looking directly to the sun “Did I took too long? Sorry☆ I was talking with some friends! I got so excited to see your message! You never told me you liked cats!!”

“You’re too excited…” the non stop babbling of Miki Nozomu was quite different than the usual screams of Kento, it was too much for him, but still it was quite cute to see the boy so excited and filled with cheerfulness like this. His mouth kept the curve of the smile, but with Rentaro’s remarks he quickly made a sad face with it. He looked like a cat himself…

“Aa, I’m sorry☆”

“I don’t mind…” With that, the cheerfulness quickly came back and his bright and warm smile was back again.

It was the first time in his life that Rentaro had ever talked with someone outside Ginko’s social circle, usually the only people he talked were either he and Kento, so this felt weird… He didn’t know what exactly to talk neither if there was something he should do, usually he would play games all time and that was it… 

_ But it’s Mochi, so I shouldn’t overthink that much… _

Without even noticing, Miki was now sitting by his side, with the menu positioned in a way that both of them could see. The way they were so close gave Rentaro the same feeling he had at school when he received messages from the boy, his stomach felt weird and his face seemed to be quite warm, he wondered what was this that Miki Nozomu made him feel.

“So, what we should order~?”

Time passed quite quickly, they ordered some drinks, his friend ordered a cake which he insisted on feeding him a bit, even if Rentaro kept saying he didn’t like much of sweet things. It was after sometime the black haired waitress came to ask if they would like one hour with the cats and so Miki quickly answered yes. She took them to the place where the cats were, that seemed quite empty for the other times Rentaro had came there, he looked to the side and saw the green eyes of his partner shining and sparkling like a child. He gave a little smile seeing that scene and went to a place were some of the cats were, they quickly gathered around Rentaro as the boy was quite familiar to them at this point.

Taking some of the toys he started to play a bit with the cats while he saw with the corner of his eyes, Miki sitting by his side and watching him with such tender eyes. At some point he was able to hear some noises coming from the cellphone which Rentaro was almost sure it was pictures being taken, but he didn’t mind at all.

“You should play with them too…” the whispering voice of the raven boy startled Miki for a bit, but quickly he gave him a smile while putting his phone back on his bag. 

“Okay☆ Let me try with this one!” He saw the brown haired boy approaching him with one of the toys and then he noticed Miki was going for one cat that had climbed his back and was now on his shoulder. 

Once he slowly approached the cat, it quickly jumped out of Rentaro’s shoulders and while trying to reach it, the brown haired boy ended up bumping into the other one and both went to the ground with it. 

He quickly separated a bit, the raven boy watched as the green eyes of the brown haired boy stared at him with a bit of surprise and guilt. They were so close, his face started to have a pink color while Miki’s face was starting to get a very vivid red color. Without thinking much, he let his body move closer towards the brown haired boy, closing their eyes as the distance was broken between them and a soft touch of lips was shared between them.

They spent quite few seconds like this until they separated their lips, both looking at each other as if they tried to understand what was that feeling that just brought them to do it. Rentaro kept staring as his friend's face started to get more and more red than before, maybe he just had realized what happened… They just had their first kiss.

It was something the raven boy never expected to do, it was something he didn't thought it would happen. He always saw those couples outside and thought on how he surely didn't want to see those things, those kisses and make outs that looked like they would eat each other, but then… There he was… Sharing his first kiss with Mikki…

"Renren… I…" he kept trying to search words as if he wanted to say something, but his embarrassment was taking over more.

"No need… Sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." The boy tried to brush off, trying to don't look like he wanted to do it to don't hurt the other, but the way Mikki reacted surprised him.

"No! You don't need to be sorry!" He felt the other's arms wrap around his neck making he lose the balance of his arms, that until now held his upper body up, making both of them go back to the ground "I… I really like you, Renren… I want to know more about you and the more I remember about how we spent our time together as Mochi and Ai, the more I remember how much I tried to bury my feelings that I liked you…" he squeezed the embrace "I didn't want to be rejected… Because I liked being with you… Please… Don't push this aside…"

Feeling the despair on Mikki's voice, he moved his hands to the other's back, hugging him in order to calm him down. One of his hands moved to his hair giving the boy a bit of caress in order to make him feel secure that things were alright.

"... It's okay, I won't… I already said I liked you too, didn't I…" he felt the embrace squeeze a bit tighter and the boy's face bury on his shoulder. 

They stayed like that for some time. When some of the cats started meowing for attention, they decided it was time for giving them what they wanted. At first they didn't seem to address the elephant in the room that was that subject, but later on Rentaro felt the soft touch of Mikki's hand on his to which he held it and kept squeezing it and caressing the soft skin with his thumb.

Time has come for them to say goodbye, before Rentaro got on his hoverboard, Mikki approached him and gave him another kiss. He didn't expect it but he didn't mind… He kinda liked it.

"See you later on the game?" The excitement of the brown haired boy could be seen from so far

"Yeah… Let's finish that quest already…"

They said goodbye and Rentaro finally got on his hoverboard to go home. Arriving at the place, with Ginko still out at work, he opened the door and turned the lights of the main rooms before going to his own room and turning on his computer. 

With the machine booted up, he quickly opened the game logging in on the server very quickly and once his character was on screen a message on the chat popped making him smile.

_ Mochi says: I'm on the main city!  _


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, It's been a while  
> I had some trouble writting this fanfic, because of various personal motives and because I had been more inspired to make Attractive Wonder more than this one  
> But I promise I'll finish at least ONE FANFIC in my life!!
> 
> I WARN YOU this is like THE CHEESIEST CHAPTER OF THE FANFIC! YOU HAD BEEN WARNED! I'M SO SORRY!

Hearing Mochi from the voice chat after hearing him so many times in person just reinforced to Ai on how much he needed buy a new set headphone. While he heard on how LeChien was talking to him earlier, the Sorcerer used his scrolls to go back to the main city where he usually avoided since there was so many people. The amount of people there was overwhelming and sometimes it lagged so badly they couldn't move.

Luckily Mochi knew how bad it was and was in the corner of the city, where barely no one was. Arriving there he could see that Mochi's character was sitting as if waiting for Ai to come in and go out, but before he could do anything, he then heard where Mochi's story with LeChien was about to end.

"Why don't we get married?!" 

"What?" 

He didn't know how to react to this, he didn't know if this was Mikki or Mochi saying. His head went blank for a minute or two until he noticed at what corner of the city they were actually and everything became a little bit clearer for him… But that was still an off question indeed.

"We would have a lot more advantages by being married, no? We have sets of skills we can use together and you won't need to keep using your scrolls to come where I am!" 

This was indeed something he already saw his companions on the guild do before, being married in game gave you some sort of benefits like teleportation and buffs, but he never thought about using it. It didn't felt something needed for him, and even if Mochi presented the ‘not using scrolls to met him’, he would need to use scrolls anyway to go back so he didn't saw anything positive on the situation right now… However, seeing his partner so hyped with the idea was something quite cute and he couldn't exactly say no to him like this.

"Fine, let's do it…" 

"Great!!" And before he could say anything, he saw a message on the game chat popping up and the conversation being taken.

_ Mochi: You can buy it, LeChien! _

_ LeChien: Ahahah! No need to tell me twice, MiLady!  _

_ LeChien: I've already bought the items needed from Ms. Sudou!  _

_ LeChien: I'll go back to Rosea now! _

Seeing that messages on the group chat just kept him with no reactions. Mochi and LeChien had been planning this before he came back and he didn't know what to feel about it. Without spending too much time waiting, LeChien arrived throwing messages on the chat about how he was lucky to have such a strong lady like Mochi always by his side and he then started to wonder if LeChien even knew he was a guy. They had the trade and got the items needed for the ceremony, so everything that was needed now was to enter in the church and end it.

They paid the fee needed to get married and once they talked to the priest of the church and announcement happened to the entire server. In big letters there was a message saying:

_ Ai and Mochi are getting married. _

And with this the church, that only had LeChien before, filled with people all around the server wanting to see the marriage. Using their skills to create something similar to fireworks and cheering for the newly married couple of the game.

Without knowing what to do, Ai just felt like teleporting away. He didn't remember this sort of thing happening when his guild members married, when so many people got interested in other characters? 

"I'm kinda embarrassed with all of this!" He heard Mochi on the call saying. He was embarrassed? What about him then? "I didn't expect so many people to come!"

"I didn't too… My friends had done this before, but it wasn't like this."

"If one day we actually get married, let's do it on private okay?" The small giggle coming from the other side of the call made him blush a bit.

Actually get married? Wasn't he jumping ahead like this? He tried to brush off as a joke and left it aside, laughing and jokingly agreeing with Mochi. On the party chat while that, he saw Ange and Luciole had logged in and were confused about why they all were inside a church, LeChien started spamming the chat with messages about the lovely wedding that was happening and that they totally should come to see how Mochi was a wonderful bride.

"Hey, Mikki." Ai called him on the chat as Mochi kept replying to everyone who was congratulating them for the wedding "Let's go to another place."

"Hm? What place?"

Without a previous warning, Ai teleported himself to another place, a beach to be more exact and quickly used his new skill of teleportation to take Mochi to him. Once his character appeared, he quickly saw the beautiful place they were in and he started to hype.

"Renren! What is that place! How you knew about it!"

"I already know all the locations of this game, the beach at Aurantico is usually where people go after marriage in game…" he said sighing "I thought you would like it."

"It's beautiful!!! I never thought the game would have a place like this!!"

They spent some time in silence just watching the screen as the sunset came on the game's beach. After this small silence between them, Mochi decided to break it.

"Hey, Renren…"

"Hm?"

"... I… Know it's been just a while we've known each other in person… But…" Mochi took a deep breath "I… Really like you… Since the beginning as Ai…"

"..." Hearing this kinda got him surprised and a bit heavy, remembering again of the kiss they shared on the cafe, the other one took a deep breath as well and decided to say something "... You already know that… … I like you too."

With the embarrassed giggles of Mochi, the boys noticed how Ange was angry at them for not getting back and doing the quest. They decided it would be better to go back and finish the quest together and maybe later or another day, they could share this moment again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea while remembering of something that happened with me and my friend LOL  
> It was a funny experience and I thought using it here would be funny so you can laugh of me as well  
> Anyway, sorry for the cheese, I promise we'll be coming back to our usual not-so cheesy programation on the next chapter!  
> And then'll be back to more cliches  
> I'M SORRY! But I hope you enjoyed this!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long hiatus...  
> Things were harsh here, almost lost the wish to finish this fanfic, but I'm not giving up!!! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ  
> We're finally building up to that beautiful moment~

It’s been some time... He started to wonder where this proximity with Mikki had been going. His head had been so off since their first meeting and everything he thought about was nothing but the actor. His mind coming back to that small moment they shared a kiss and that confession they said to each other in-game once…

Rentaro was confused about that, didn’t he always knew he liked the actor? Didn’t he always feel so endeared by Mochi’s personality? Why in the world did he feel so conflicted right now?

Didn’t he always wanted to know more and more about the captivating smile that drawn him to watch that stage? So why now just hearing that voice across the computer made him shiver like that?

A deep voice calling him woke him from the train of thoughts that didn’t allow him to sleep, the door of his room opened and inside his room came a very worried Ginko. He never explained to him since that fateful day what was happening…

They grew distant and this worried Ginko more and more… It didn’t help for him to see Kento sticking to him day after day, more and more… Inside, the younger one knew this was a bit of stubborness coming from his side.

He sat on Rentaro’s bed, making the boy slowly move to the side giving space to the taller one to come in his bed and get comfortable there. With the man supporting his back on the pillow and his legs sitting on the bed comfortably, the younger one took some time to change his position from facing his back to Ginko to comfortably laying his head on him as he put his hand on the raven hair and softly started to caress his hair.

This sort of moment was something that he used to enjoy back when Ginko took him as a child, he felt safe and belonged somewhere. The silver haired one was his family and thinking back about how they had grown so distant from one another because of that entire situation just made Rentaro’s heart hurt a bit more. His hand squeezing the cloth of the man’s shirt dropping a bit of the coldness both of them had on them and after a deep sigh, the teenager said something.

“... I’m confused…”

“... Confused?”

Initiating the conversation with his guardian, Rentaro told him about everything… About the theater, about the actor, about the game, about Mochi, about the Kiss… And he still felt confused, with all that being said he still couldn't figure out what to do about it. Hearing the conflict of the boy Ginko couldn't help but give a laugh, he never thought Rentaro from all people would be having this sort of feeling.

"What are you laughing about?"

"No, I'm just thinking… I really lived enough to see you in love…"

"Stop talking like an old man! You're just 20!"

"I know. I know… But still… I'm sure he would think the same…" the mention of that 'he' made Rentaro silent once again, curling up on the embrace of his brother "Don't stress over it…"

His mind was still clouded with all the thoughts of the actor Miki Nozomu and now telling this to Ginko seemed to had prompted him to get some really painful memories out of his mind.

The phone rang and as it was close to the edge where Ginko was, he was the one to take and check who it was. Giving a smile to the younger one, a small 'It's time to settle it down then' was said by him as he handed the phone to Rentaro.

It was Miki.

He answered the call, the red color taking over his face as he heard that cheerful voice on the other side.

"Hey! Hey! Sei-kun had invited me to the amusement park!!"

"Your troupe is going to it? Well, that's nice." Rentaro's voice sounded annoyed, somehow hearing Miki was only calling him to that was hurting a bit

"No! No! He is going with his brother! So he had like some extra tickets! I asked him if I could call someone and he said okay! Don't you want to go with me?!" Once again Rentaro's face was dye with a red color, he felt his heart beating a bit fast and he couldn't stop thinking on how even in this situation Miki had thought about him as well…

His purple eyes looked to the man on his bed that right now was picking his little fox to lay with him. A smile appeared on his face as he answered.

"I will go, but can you ask him for one more? I will try to drag my brother along."

"WHAT? Rentaro—"

"Okay! I will send you a message! Ah, can I see you today? I wanted to see you on your hoverboard!"

"Sure, I will be in that park we had first met."

After hanging up the call, they kept staring at each other as if waiting for one to speak something. No words were out of them, however, and done with this entire game, Rentaro stood up to change his clothes and take his hoverboard. The older one had no idea what was Rentaro's plan to take him to an amusement park, but right now he had to worry about his schedule for his job as his brother wouldn't like him to say no.

As he arrived at the park, the boy was already waiting for him, waving as he found the one with the board. They talked for a few minutes and walked around the park, buying some ice creams from a stand they found nearby. Sitting on the bench to taste the ice cream better, Miki asked the boy about the park and why he wanted to take his brother as well, in pure curiosity.

Rentaro sighed as he watched the curious eyes stare at him with that cute face, while the small spoon from the ice cream kept in his mouth… He had no idea how cute he was?

"It's nothing, he is just an old man and needs to have fun sometimes" he said putting another spoon of the mint ice cream on his mouth

"Eh? Is that so? Renren's brother seems to be a very hard-working person… I want to meet—" before he could say anything, Rentaro just had put another spoon of his ice cream on Mikki's mouth this time. Giving a kind smile to the boy he then spoke

"You look way cuter when you're quiet…" hearing his words, Miki's face was painted in a pure red, looking to the side in order to don't look directly at Rentaro's smile.

Sulking a little bit as he continued to have his ice cream, he didn't even notice when both their dessert had ended. Rentaro took both of the cups they had been eating until now and threw them on the trash before giving his hand to Miki to stand up. He accepted the boy's hand who pulled him up and ended up getting too close to each other in the process.

Once again that feeling took over him and all he could feel was the wish to see the boy embarrassed again. Breaking the distance they had between them, he pulled the boy even closer by his waist and shared with Miki once again a kiss. At first the brunette felt a bit confused, but once his thoughts were processed he didn't take long to close his eyes and enjoy that feeling of mint in his mouth.

The kiss had deepened a bit, a clumsy kiss from both of the boys who were clearly inexperienced on it and with that it broke. Both of them were filled with embarrassment, what was Rentaro even thinking doing it like this in the middle of the park… Everything he knew is that he felt like wanting to taste Miki more and more. 

"Renren that was not fair…"

"Talk to me when you stop being so cute and don't make me want to do it again with you pouting like this."

"EH?!"

With that they both came back to normal, leaving that entire embarrassment behind. The date at the park seemed to have settled on what Rentaro felt, but right now he wanted to wait to speak later about it… 

Noticing Rentaro didn't stop staring at him, Miki asked what was the problem and wanting to hide the real subject, the raven one sought something to talk about… And then… He found it.

"Your hair is darker brown?" Pointing to the boy's hair the boy in black saw again that face of pure embarrassment coming from the brunette.

So that was it… He found something new about Miki Nozomu… And he felt happy to know about it. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't updated this fanfic in a while...   
> I just wanted to post the final chapter I've wrote for this if one day I'll continue it I promise I'll come back to finish this love story, but for now I hope you all enjoy the last chapter I ever wrote for this fanfic

The day was almost on there. He couldn't stop feeling so excited about it but also so nervous. Going from one side to the other in his room as if he didn't know what to do, he kept thinking and thinking about the possibility of happening again. Putting his fingers on his lips, he started to remember that taste of mint and the soft lips of the raven one… It felt so wrong to wish for them again. Why was he having those sorts of thoughts? Wasn't this just like Soma and Seito back at the theater?!

"If you take too long we won't do that you know~?" Calling out for the boy was Mahiru who finished to arrange the big amount of products on the table

"Mahirun… You're a lifesaver, buuut!!!" He ran to hug his friend who tried to take a step back from it.

"I know! You are all lovey dovey for that boy!"

Laughs echoed in the older boy's room as they prepared everything for the process. Today Miki had to dye his roots once again. He didn't notice it was showing until Rentaro pointed that out, something the raven one made fun of him for the rest of the day. It wasn't something he liked much to remember, but it didn't hurt him either… Today, Mahiru had offered to help with the payment being talking about all that happened between them, and oh my how much Miki had to say.

Sitting on the chair, the green eyes quickly looked to the products on the table and a bit of worry came out from the older one.

"Mahirun, aren't those from Shido Cosmetic?"

"Of course! I only use the best products and I will use only the best for my friend too!!"

"... Aren't those a bit… Expensive?"

"Nothing double shift of work won't pay!!"

Without letting the boy continue, Mahiru proceeded to start that long process of dying the hair. From time to time stopping when needed and talking about the whole thing that happened about him and Rentaro. It felt so good to remember all those moments from Mochi, to the Theater to that kiss on the park… As he kept thinking about it, he felt even more nervous… It wouldn't be a date, but the thought of being that close to Rentaro and going on rides with him… It made him quite anxious.

Once the process was done the younger one had made sure to make an entire surprise for Miki to see the result of their hard work. Asking to open his eyes in front of the mirror, the familiar image of his hair properly colored made him smile. Mahiru wrapped his arms around his friend, hugging him from behind as both watched their reflexes on the mirror.

"You're so good, Mikki… Having good looks and this cheerful personality… You'll get him in no time"

"Mahirun, you're praising me too much! What with that!" Trying to break that serious mood between them, he tried to laugh but looking back to his friend look he smiled a bit sadly and continued "Mahirun will find someone too! You're really pretty after all, no one can beat you in cuteness!"

"No way! It's my time to encourage you, stupid! Let me!!"

With Mahiru's words in mind, the boy had waited for the day patiently. Going to practices and getting more dedicated every day that passed, paying attention to school and even with his hobbies of fortune telling he had been more excited about. 

The day before he called Mahiru once again, a bit of good luck coming from his friend while doing that would help. Putting the cards on his bed and trying to read them one by one while Mahiru kept asking what happened on the other side of the line… A fortune was told.

_ "Something will surprise you" _

"Huh? What it'll be?"

"That's all I could read! Something surprising…" a bit of nervous feeling took over his body, without knowing what to do he tried to read more and more, but nothing to ease him would come. "Something about my love? What?"

"Mikki, are you sure your fortunes are doing alright?"

"They are always right, Mahirun! Come on! Remember when I read it for you?"

"Well, yeah… And you got it right, about the new child getting friendly with me… But I don't know what those warnings could be!"

"... Do you think Renren will do something tomorrow?"

"It's a possibility… but what?"

The conversation was soon cut by the annoyed voice of Reiji, complaining about Mahiru's voice tone in such a late time. He gave a sigh and said worry to Miki, telling the older one he had to sleep right now or else Mr. Perfect would get him in trouble.

With the call over, he looked again over the cards and kept staring at them without knowing what to do properly. His last thought of the night was to take his phone and send a message to Rentaro. Just something simple…

_ "I'm excited for tomorrow!! I'll see you at the entrance of the park!!! Good Night (ʃƪ＾3＾）" _

This wouldn't do much, but for some reason sending this message to him calmed the boy down very quickly.


End file.
